The Spoon That Started it All
by IzzyLawliet69
Summary: Isabel, a female version of L, meets a man in a park who takes her back to his place to eat some eice cream. What happens when things get a little... sticky? WARNING: LEMON. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. No flames please


Sunlight beat down on my face, wind softly pushing my golden locks over my shoulder. A light scent of assorted fried foods was in the crisp air on that warm March afternoon. The emerald strands of grass below me seemed especially vibrant that day. Trees' leaves rustled with a low noise with every wind current blown across the surface of the Earth. Children ran around, chasing each other in roller blades, ice cream dripping from their now soggy waffle cones. Other children chose to sit with their mothers and fathers to watch butterflies flutter past them as they sat on checkered blankets, picnic baskets woven with strands of twine at the adult's feet. Smiles were plastered to almost every face in sight. Almost every face.

There, sitting in his usual crouched position was L. His hair was black and spiky, per usual, his white shirt wrinkled slightly and jeans worn and fading. Leather shoes sat not two inches away from the bench, since L was not accustomed to wearing those wretched things called "shoes." L was not smiling. He thought there was no need to smile, so why waste the energy on something so silly as _smiling_?

On the other side of the people-filled park sat a young woman named Isabel. Isabel was sitting on a hard concrete bench with her legs folded under one another in a "criss-cross applesauce" manner, hands resting palm down on her knees. A small black and purple bow wrapped around her golden locks in a ponytail placed in the middle of the back of her head, perfectly symmetrical. In her usual uniform, Isabel was wearing a plain black t-shirt with a neon green tank top underneath, pulled down far enough to be seen, and black bootleg jeans. She wore black Converse with different words and phrases written on the toes in Sharpie. Much like the man named L on the opposite side of the luscious park, Isabel had no smile upon he face, only a stoic expression. I, am Isabel.

Back on the other end of the field, L felt eyes looking at him, as he had for a while. He tilted his head up just enough to see someone about thirty yards from him staring into his onyx eyes, searching for something. L thought that was weird and stood up, pushing his pale feet into his barely-worn shoes and started across the lot.

As I watched L stand and put his shoes on, I thought, _Did I scare him away? No! He's leaving... I blew it... Again... No, wait, he's coming this way! _It took all my will power to not jump up and down with excitement. After all, I didn't want to scare off yet another hot guy that looked my way.

A pale hand flashed across my vision. Looking up from the ground, my center of attention, I saw the guy less than a foot away from me, his face way too close for comfort. "I noticed you looking at me," the man said, his voice almost a whisper.

Blushing slightly, I nodded. I abruptly stood up, causing the man before me to stumble backwards. "I'm Isabel." My hand shot out from my side for him to shake. He just stared at it like it was UFO.

"L." He nodded curtly, regarding my hand.

"Right..." I muttered under my breath. I took the moment of silence to get a good look at him. His hair was just as black and spiky as it was half way across the open park, his eyes still as stoic and bleak. Yet... There was something different about him since I knew his name and had come into contact with him.

As L's eyes roamed upward, he noticed me staring at him, taking the sight of him in and memorizing every curve of his jaw and the knobs of his knuckles. The strange man stared blankly back at me, before a slight twinkle appeared. "Follow me." He began to walk off, leaving a dumbstruck blonde behind. Realizing he was walking away after telling me to _follow him_, I bounded to catch up to him.

_Where's he taking me? _I was at the mercy of this man I had just met... And I was following along like a lost puppy.

Once again I found myself staring in awe and wonder at L. There was something intriguing in the way he walked; whether it was the unnatural curve of his spine or the shuffling of his feet, I did not know: the way he talked; whether it be the minimal movements of his pale pink lips or the raspiness of his voice: the way he just _was_- it was all a wonder to me. That 'L' character was like no one else I'd met, or anyone I'd ever meet in the future.

Someone cleared their throat, catching my attention. It was L. I gave him a questioning look before following behind him into the seemingly abandoned building he'd led us to.

_This place is giving me the creeps..._Little alarms in my head just screamed STRANGER DANGER! I ignored the paranoia my mind was thrusting upon me and continued into the corridors of the well-lit building. The further we went, the more it looked like a home. Granted, it was an odd and very... Unwelcoming home, but a home nonetheless.

I took in the whole of the room we'd stopped in. There was a fake leather couch, a soft looking love seat, a shallow maple wooden coffee table (adorned with many stains- from the lack of coasters, no doubt), and a once-white refrigerator tucked in the corner. The fridge had a jean-clad ass sticking out of the door.

_Wait, what? _My hair splayed wildly as my head snapped back to the corner with the fridge, where I saw L holding a container of ice cream and two spoons. I mentally face-palmed myself at the thoughts that came into my head after seeing L's ass sticking up in the air. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips, threatening to make me giggle.

The raven came striding, well, not-shuffling, into the main sitting-place (A/N I have no name for it :/) and plopped on the couch. He patted the spot next to him, never looking up from the pint of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey ice cream. I nervously walked over to the worn couch and sat down tentatively.

L made a scene of stopping to stuff his face with ice cream and looked down to me. He looked down to his hand, which was still clutching the other spoon. His black eyebrows furrowed as he remembered the reason for the piece of silverware to be there. A thought dawned on him as he hopped off of the couch, looked back at me, and kneeled on the carpeted floor before me. I blushed hard at the sight, stifling a giggle.

He held up the spoon to me like it was the most precious of jewels, urging me to take hold of it. Still confused and slightly embarrassed, I grabbed the spoon and retreated my arm back to its resting place. It was my turn to furrow my brows. "The importance of that was what?" I asked.

Instead of answering, L pounced on me in a very brave manner. My hands were pinned above my head under one of his large hands. His ankles pressed down on mine so that my legs couldn't move, his legs in between mine so that they were pushed apart. In that awkward position, any coherent thoughts vanished from my mind.

For a moment the two of us just stared into one another's eyes, my green ones piercing his gray-black orbs. Suddenly, L tilted his head at a painful-looking angled before I felt his breath tickle my lips. "Isabel..." he whispered, hot, moist breath passing between my slightly parted pink slivers.

His lips came crashing onto mine, the pressure enormous. It felt nice. Then, I felt his lips move against mine. I tried my hardest to sync my movements with his, succeeding after a long period of time. After a few minutes, I mentally cursed the idea of 'breathing' as I reluctantly pulled away from the not-so-strange stranger. Again we looked at each other. This time, his eyes shone with a lustful stare. The look in his eyes gave me the chills- in a good way.

Not a moment later, L ravished my lips once again. It wasn't long before I felt him detach his mouth from mine. I felt his hot breath trail along my neck, only to be replaced by his lips. L licked, kissed, and nipped all down my neck until he found my soft spot. I let out a low moan. His mouth curved into a smirk against my reddened skin before he bit hard into the sensitive skin. Blood trickled down the length of my neck. A textured tongue lapped up the blood and caressed the fresh wound as an apology.

My breathing was erratic, my hair splayed loosely now that my ribbon came untied from its original position. "L..." I half whispered-half moaned, wanting more.

Feather-light touches left tingling sensations on my stomach as L ran his hands up and down my middle section, mouth never leaving my neck. Rough hands pulled at the hem of my shirt, demanding it be gone. I complied, pulling myself away from L's touch to peel off my shirt, tank top in tow. As I lay back down on the couch, searing my bare back with my own body heat, I felt L's hands reach around my front to play with my bra clasp. I arched into his chest so that he could unhook the contraption.

L's left hand played with one of my nipples, his tongue swirling around the other. He lightly bit down on the tender flesh, causing me to yelp in both pain and pleasure. L moved his mouth to the nipple he was playing with with his hand, right hand snaking down to the button of my jeans. I heard the soft 'pop' sound before feeling the zipper be pulled down slowly. As L moved his kisses down my stomach, I felt something hard poke into my thigh. I realized it was L's erection.

Thinking he'd done enough, I pushed L off of me and flipped him over so that I was on top, him lying under me. I smirked from my dominant position before roughly yanking a white long sleeved shirt over the raven's head and tossing it haphazardly onto the floor. My lips pressed lightly onto the man's neck, finding his that special spot instantly. I lightly nibbled at the spot before moving down to his now exposed chest and planting butterfly kisses there. I dipped my tongue into his navel while fumbling with his jeans' zipper and button. They slipped off easily, and I tossed them to the floor like I did his shirt.

It seemed as though L had set up a tent in his boxers. I grinned evilly at the realization of what I was about to do. Slowly, teasingly, I slipped off his black silk boxers with my teeth, only to reveal a frighteningly large and hard cock. I gulped in anticipation before lowering my head down. I flicked my tongue across the tip of his member, running it across the slit. A moan escaped L's mouth, urging me forward. My mouth engulfed the whole of L's aching and twitching cock. Swirling my tongue around the organ, I bobbed my head up and down in a steady rhythm. Several moans leaked through L's mouth like music to my ears. His breathing was staggering. "I-I think I'm gonna- Ah!" He yelled as he came hard into my mouth. A small trail of the milky liquid dripped out of my mouth. I poked my tongue out to lap it up.

"You taste delicious." I said seductively. I crawled forward so that my mouth was right above L's ear. Licking the shell, I begged in was I thought to be a sexy voice, "Fuck me, L. Fuck me hard." The bold and adventurous way I was taking this whole thing on shocked myself to the point of near panic attack. I held back my stutters and shyness as L's hands carefully pulled down my underwear, a soft breeze startling me.

I was flipped over, nearly falling off the couch. No need to fear, I didn't fall, thanks to L. His arms were wrapped around my lower back, fingers scratching my butt cheeks teasingly. He pulled me back onto the couch where I felt the remainder of L's body heat on my bare backside.

L's lips captured mine in a passionate kiss as he positioned himself above me. "Ready?" He whispered against my lips, hot breath once again tickling me. All I could do was nod, not trusting my mind to make coherent sentences.

Pain tackled my whole body and I cried out. L stayed in the spot he was in until I was used to it. "Move," I managed to breath out. L pulled out almost all the way, leaving only the tip of his cock inside me, before thrusting forcefully back in, all the way. "Ugh!" I moaned as he began to move in and out of me. "Faster!" I shouted, thankful for the abandonment of the rest of the building. His thrusts came quicker and harder. He struck that bundle of nerves that made me cry out in pure ecstasy. "L! There!" His movements were angled so that he pounded into that spot over and over again. "I-I-" I was cut off by the sound of L calling out my name as we came together, his hot seed pouring into me and leaking onto my inner thighs.

I felt L's member pull out of my and whimpered at the loss of him being inside me. L lay on top of me, breathing just as erratic as mine. Soon, I heard his breaths steady into a slow rhythm.

_Bastard, he fell asleep on me! Literally! _I sighed, but stayed where I was. Maybe sleeping with L on top of me wasn't so bad...

A glare of light caught my eye and I looked down on the ground. There lay a spoon, the spoon that started it all.

_Thank you, Spoon. Without you, I might've stayed a virgin for the rest of my life._


End file.
